Illusions
Illusions (also released as Wild) is the third book in the New York Times best-selling Wings series by Aprilynne Pike. It follows Pike's #1 New York Times best-selling debut, Wings, which introduced readers to Laurel Sewell, a faerie sent among humans to guard the gateway to Avalon, and the direct sequel, Spells. Plot Summary Following the events of Spells, Laurel has been living a relatively normal life in Crescent City, California, dating her boyfriend David and hanging out with her best friend Chelsea. Though she did return to Avalon for training over the summer, she has not seen her usual guardian, Tamani, since sending him away. When he appears at Laurel's school posing as a transfer student from Scotland, she is both surprised and relieved. But Tamani is not the only new student at Del Norte High School, and Laurel soon discovers that Yuki, a Japanese exchange student, is also a faerie under the guardianship of Klea, a troll-hunter who has aided Laurel in the past. As Laurel works to discover what kind of faerie Yuki is, the love triangle involving Tamani, Laurel, and David is brought into the foreground of the series as the boys are forced to see one another every day. Laurel feels herself stretched thin as she pursues Yuki, mediates between the boys in her life, and attempts to help her friend Chelsea cope with a dissolving romantic relationship, and her worsening headaches soon lead to a fainting spell during a troll attack. Concerned for Laurel's safety, Tamani tracks the trolls back to a cabin hidden by what appears to be faerie magic more powerful than anything Yuki should be capable of. In re-examining what they know about Klea, Laurel and Tamani decide that she must also be a faerie, but they are uncertain how to prove it. When Tamani accompanies Yuki to a winter dance, his hands secrete pollen, which they only do when he is around a faerie in bloom. This reveals that Yuki is in fact the most powerful kind of faerie and has been concealing her nature from them all along. Feeling threatened, Tamani uses David and Chelsea to trap Yuki. They see the blossom on her back that is proof of her power and the book ends in a cliffhanger. Critical Reception Like prior books in the series, Illusions met with positive reviews prior to release. Lisa McMann provided a cover blurb, asking, "Who knew faeries could be this cool? Illusions has it all. It’s fascinating, rich, and romantic, and weaves a great new tapestry of thrilling fantasy." Booklist wrote, "The Wings series continues with a twist. A dramatic conclusion will leave readers anxious for the next installment." Raven Haller of the Romantic Times said, "Pike has taken her already acclaimed series and turned the story up a notch. It’s full of plot twists and character development that keep the pages flying. You’ll love seeing Pike explore and develop her faerie world and its politics. I can hardly wait for the next book!" Category:Books